


Complications

by williamloomis



Series: Blam AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is sad, First Kiss, M/M, it’s awkward, kurt and blaine aren’t together, sam is still with mercedes technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamloomis/pseuds/williamloomis
Summary: blaine had just been dumped by kurt. he’s staying with sam for a while and things get heated.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Blam AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a fic series! let me know in the comments what you want next and please leave kudos :)

blaine sighed. this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. kurt wasn’t supposed to say no and blaine should be in new york with kurt. he went back without blaine. he didn’t even say goodbye. rachel told him he left. instead, he’s at sam’s house, looking for music to give to the kids the next day. 

he groaned, throwing his head back. he was so miserable. he loved kurt and he can’t believe he turned him down and now he was just here. in lima. how lame was that? 

“man i can’t believe kurt didn’t say yes to you like, no homo but i totally would have if i were him-” 

blaine grinned over at sam, “you’re just saying that so i don’t feel like shit about this. it’s not working. i am still so embarrassed.” 

sam shrugged, “it’s his loss.”

blaine looked through a few more pages of his sheet music before putting it down on sam’s bed. they were both sitting on it. blaine ran a hand through his ungelled hair. his soft curls had been loose due to the fact that he hasn’t left sam’s since last weekend. he came here the night kurt dumped him. since sam’s moved out, blaine has been sleeping on his couch. 

blaine looked at sam, his hair was getting longer and he had recently bleached it again. blaine thought it was cute, sam wasn’t too sure he liked it. he kept it anyways. sam looked up from the music he was looking at, smiling at blaine. 

“how ya doing over there, man? you look like shit, no offense.”

“i feel like shit. i think i’m gonna go take a shower. let me know if you find anything we can use, please.” he got up from sam’s bed and made his has across the room to get a new pair of clothes from his suitcase and went to the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. 

in the shower, blaine tried not to think too much about kurt. it hurt a lot to know he obviously didn’t love him like blaine loved him. did he ever? he would never know now. kurt was all the way back in new york and didn’t look back. he thinks there was someone else back there. he let a tear run down his cheek while he rinsed his hair. 

blaine turned the water off and reached out to grab the towel he hung up. he pulled the towel to his wet curls, drying them as much as he could before he got to the rest of him. after he finished drying off, he put on a fresh pair of black sweatpants and a dalton academy hoodie. he stepped out of the bathroom to a sleeping sam. he had fallen asleep about 10 minutes into blaine being out of the room. he couldn’t blame him. they both had a rough few weeks. sam is sure that mercedes is going to break up with him. he’s been trying to convince sam to just break up with her. he isn’t happy and he hasn’t been in weeks. 

blaine grinned down at sam, shoving his shoulder gently. “sam, dude, at least put away the music if you’re going to pass out on me.”

sam opened his eyes, shifting a bit, “sorry, man.” he lifted himself up and looked around. “you look nice in that-”

blaine blushed, fuck he wasn’t supposed to blush at that. not when his best friend compliments him not a week after the love of his life dumps him. no. blaine shrugged, thinking nothing of it. sam was tired and didn’t know what he was talking about.

gay panic aside, blaine looked down at his clothes and smiled, “thanks, sam.”

“no, blaine. you look like really good-” sam sat up all the way, not even bothering to pick up the music. he stood up, towering over blaine by at 4 inches. he was incredibly close to the shorter man.

“sam…” he looked into the blonde’s eyes. sam shook his head, taking blaine’s hand

“be quiet. just let it happen. please-” he leaned down, catching blaine’s lips on his own. blaine inhaled sharply before kissing sam back. blaine’s free hand went to sam’s hair, tugging, before pulling away, “what about mercedes-?”

sam shook his head again, pulling blaine’s lips back to his own. blaine pulled away, “sam, answer me. please-”  
the blonde sighed, stepping away from blaine. “sorry, i shouldn’t have-”

“no, sam- shit. i’m gonna go to bed, i guess.” sam opened his mouth to say something but blaine closed the door behind him before he could say another word. 

sam groaned, sitting back down on his bed. he knocked himself in the head a few times, telling himself he was stupid. he had just ruined anything he had with blaine and possibly their whole friendship. he was definitely fucked if he wasn’t before. he knew blaine had feelings for him and sam knew he shared those feelings. he just didn’t know how to tell blaine. until now, at least. 

blaine sat on the couch in sam’s living room. he was so utterly embarrassed. his best friend and long-time kinda crush had just made out in his room and now he can’t stop thinking about it. this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. blaine should be with kurt. he loves kurt. kurt is the love of his life. blaine sighed, putting his hands in his face. this was so confusing. 

he decided to just sleep on it. maybe things wouldn’t be so awkward in the morning and sam would just forget about it. he was with mercedes and he should stay with her. right?


End file.
